Mysterious
by I love being me
Summary: Bella and her sister just moved to back to forks and they have secrets.Jasper and Emmett are the only lonely Cullens. Jacob and Embry are looking for love. Who will these girls choose. Add in the supernatural and you get a GREAT STORY. Bad @ Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I started before but I deleted it because I thought nobody like it. Well I'm giving it a second chance**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"I can't believe Mommy is making us go to Forks. Who wants to live in a city named after a utensil, huh? It's a freaking city named FORKS!" my sister said.

My sister, Gabby, is 16 like me but I'm a couple months older, almost a year older. She's about 5 ft 6 with long multicolored hair. What I mean by multicolored hair is that she has brown hair with blond, red, black and other color strips in her hair. There like in patches but the funny thing is that it's natural. She's very curvy and makes a very boy drool when she walks by. She could also make any girl run for her money no doubt about it. She's brownish tan and a great sis.

"Come on Gabby, it can't be that bad, and I'm coming with you. Who's going to teach them snotty kids a lesson if there are any. Plus you could start your rep again." I said with a smile. She seemed to like this because the next thing I know she's jumping on my bed yelling.

"I'm going to teach 'em kids how pop, rock and roll. They'll all love me and I know nobody going to mess with us because we are the swan sisters. If they mess with one of us, they mess with all of us. Unless it has a death toll in it then you're all by yourself buddy! But Bella you shouldn't be so excited about going to school, I mean your initials. Bella Swan, B.S."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I though a pillow at her.

"Just tellin' it how it is." She said as she left my room giggling.

I didn't introduce myself yet, my name is Isabella Swan, and I like Bella though. I'm 5'4 with long curly brown hair, a bit curvy but hot. I got that from Gabby, she changed my personality a lot. **(You'll learn why later) **I'm fair because my mom is African-American and my dad is half French and Half African-American too. **(Work with me peoples)** The reason why my mom is making us go to Forks is to spend time with our dad since we haven't seen him in like 3 years. Also she said that Gabby need to control her powers and our grandmother will help her with that since she lives 2 miles from Charlie's house. Charlie is my dad, Renee is my mom. Gabby is a witch and Grandma is too. It skipped me because I'm a were. A is a shape shifter. I could turn into animals, people, objects and even imaginations. I don't like turning into objects and people because 1. It's dumb. 2. it's harder to turn into people and I don't like taking identities. When the witch gene skipped me, it did leave me some powers. I could move objects with my mind, I'm a shield both physically and mentally. Oh yea, I could also read minds, don't know how I got that power though but I could care less.

"I don't wanna go" Gabby yelled across the hall. I thought she got over it.

"At least you get to finish the school year" Mom yelled back.

"There is only one month left." Gabby responded.

I walked out into the living room to see my sister and my mom arguing and Phil my step dad sitting on the couch watching Tom and Jerry. I love Tome and Jerry so I decided to watch along with him. I sat right next to him and toke some of his popcorn. He just turned and looked at me from a split second smiled and continued watching Tom and Jerry.

"Phil aren't you a little too old to be watching Tom and Jerry just a little bit." I said using my forefinger and thumb just to prove my point.

"Bella, Tom and Jerry is a classic okay, everybody watches tom and-

"Tom and Jerry, Tom and Jerry is on and nobody told me. You bastards!" My sister yelled as she sat right in front of us on the floor.

"You were too busy fighting with your mom that we didn't want to interrupt you."

"Suck my dick bitch." She said as she took some popcorn.

"Phil you heard that, you just going to let her talk about her dick like that. I mean we should get that checked out because I'm pretty sure you're a girl." I didn't even get to finish because Gabby started hitting me with a pillow.

"That's- right- who-gonna help- you now." She said between her laughs.

"Don't use my coach pillows." Mom yelled.

"I guess she's going to help me." After I said that, we both started busting out laughing.

"Phil how could you let them destroy my coach."Mom questioned. She looked mad.

"_I think she's mad." I told gabby through my mind._

"_No dah." She replied._

"Wait until you get to your father's house then you could destroy all the stuff you want."

"Mom, that's cold how you gonna tell us that we could destroy everything in daddy's house but not yours." Gabby said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You know what such you guys want to be such smart asses, why don't I ship you off tomorrow morning."

"Come on now." Gabby said.

"That's right why don't you start packing." Mom said.

"I think she is on her period."

"Me too, this is gay." Gabby said. **(I have nothing against gay people; everybody has their right to live their life, the way they want.)**

This is going to be one hell of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a while so I decided what better way to start the New Year with a new chapter. Please Review after reading.**

Chapter 2

Gabby POV

I can NOT believe that Renee was not kidding yesterday. Bella and I are on a plane going to Forks, Washington right now. This is not fucking cool. I gave her the best years of my 16 year old life and she shovels shit in my face, I'm going to commit suicide in that awful town. To top it off, I didn't even get to tell my friends goodbye. They'll hate me and that bitch didn't even come with us to the airport, Phil did. She said that she had to go to work because there was an important meeting. In other words, her work comes before us.

"Bye girls, I'll miss you gals." He said and gave both of us hugs.

" We shall miss you too." Bella said.

"Yeah we will." I said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry you can still visit us." Phil said.

"Fight 152 to Forks, Washington is boarding now. Again Flight 152 is boarding to Forks, Washington now." The loudspeaker said.

"Bye." He said and walked away. Phil had grown to us in the last couple of years. He's practically our second father. We found our seats very quickly and I told Bella that I'm sitting near the window because that's my favorite part of the plane.

"Don't worry, it can't be that bad. At least we get to see dad again." Bella said.

"Yeah that's true. Well, not that this isn't fun but I'm going to go to sleep." I said.

"Okay I'll wake you up when we get there." Bella said and I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**DREAM**

It was a cold breezy night and Bella and I were in the middle of the forests. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Bella crouched low and smelled the air.

"Vampires. 6 of them." She said and changed into a huge black wolf while I got into my fighting stance. I heard them coming from the north. They should be here in about 5 minutes. I quickly looked in one of their minds, and saw a pixie looking girl pixie shall be her name, a blond attractive girl for a vampire we will call her Barbie since Barbie is a slut, a buff hot muscular guy with fuck me dimples, so we will call him Dimples, a blond guy, a spiky hair one, and the guys mind I was looking though has bronze hair. I found out the information I wanted.

"_They'll be here in 5 minutes and they all have powers." I told her in her mind._

"_What are their powers?" She asked._

"_It is going to take to long to explain." I told her. " But they don't want to fight us so change back."_

Bella quickly turned back into a human but she didn't have any clothes so I just used some magic and clothes magically appeared on her. We were standing right next to each other looking for clue of evidence that told us they were here. I mean I could already smell them and I believe Bella could smell them too. To my surprise they all jumped out of the trees and landed on their feet like a bunch of rats, I glanced at each one of them and noticed that they all had golden eyes, which meant they drank animal blood. I put up a shield when I remembered their powers. The pixie had short black hair, Barbie looked like a bitch, spiky was alright he looked like someone I'd chill with, blonde dude and he looked like he was restraining himself from attacking me. They all looked like that except for Dimples. The witch blood is calling them since it holds power. I locked eyes with Dimples and felt a spark and a pull towards him. I kind of wanted to rip my clothes off and fuck him. Oh shit! He's my mate this is not good not at all.

"Hello I'm Edward," the bronze one said. " And this is my mate Alice." I guess he was referring to pixie because next thing I know she's in his arms. " This is Rosalie and her mate Rick." Barbie and Spiky. " This is Emmett and Jasper," So Emmett that was Dimples name.

"My name is Samantha and this is my sister Melanie." We only say fake names when we mean business.

"What are you guys doing here?" avoiding Emmett's glaze because he has been staring at me every since we got here.

" Bella is mated to me." Jasper said.

"And Gabby is mated to me." Emmett said. How the hell did they find out our names?

" _How the hell?" Bella asked_

"_I don't know just stick to my lead." I said._

" That nice but if you need you need to clean out your ears or something I suggest you do it know. There is no Bella or Gabby; there is only Samantha and Melanie so I think you guys have the wrong people. Nice meeting you." I said and grabbed Bella's arm in attempt of getting away but Emmett had to appear right in front of me and grabbed me.

"Where you going Princess?" He asked.

" Away from you and your family." I spat at him. I literary spat at him and he didn't like it one bit. He threw me over his shoulder and ran until we were away from the others.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Don't you ever do that again?"

"Or what."

He raised hid hand and I turned my face to the side waiting for his hit but what he did was so much worst. He cupped my face and kissed me.

'I've waited for this day for so long and I'm going to claim you, right here and right now." He said and started kissing me fiercely and ripped off his clothes and mine. I was trying to push him away but he was too strong. I'm going to make you mind and I blackout.

**DREAM END**

I woke up sweating and Bella was pushing me awake.

"The plane landed." She said looking down. Was I projecting?

"Umm Bella, did you see?" I asked

"Yeah." She said. I need to learn to stop projecting.

" Well we can't let it happen." I said.

"We wont." She said.

We got our luggage and met our dad outside the airport. He looked good for a 34 year old man.

"Oh my girls I missed you so much." He said and pulled us into a hug.

"We missed you too dad." Bella said.

"Na uh I missed you more," I said with a smile then stuck my tongue out at Bella.

"Did not"

"Did Too"

"Did not."

" Bella, Gabby stop, time to get home." He said.

We were walking toward the car and I yelled" Shotgun."

"Damn." Bella said under her breathe.

While we were driving I saw nothing but trees and some familiar places while I was a kid. This is going to be fun I guess.

Bella POV.

While we were in the car I couldn't stop thinking about the dream Gabby had, is it true? Well I shouldn't worry about that. We parked in the house and I saw two new Mercedes Benz. We got out and ran to them. One was black and the other was silver.

" I call black." Gabby said.

"I don't care, I want the silver." I said happily.

" Thank you dad." We said.

"Don't thank me yet," he said under his breath.

I wonder why.

"Why don't you girls go into the house? I'll get you stuff out."

"Okay."

Gabby opened the door and we both saw two huge teenage Native American looking guys sitting on our couch.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house?" Gabby yelled.

"You didn't pay for the house." One of them yelled.

"Well I was living in this house before you." She yelled back.

"You know if you weren't being a bitch right now I would ask you out." He said with a smirk.

"Boys." She said.

"I think we're men now." The other one said. "Hi, my name is Jacob Black and this is my brother Embry Black."

"Nice to meet you." I said. " Not to be rude but what are you guys doing here?"

"We live here." He said.

What I thought to myself.

"Daddy!" Gabby yelled.

"I see you met you new brothers," He said looking guilty.

"Is that why you bought the cars?" I asked,

All of a sudden a lady came down the stairs. She looked about 30 and she was pretty.

"Hi, I'm Sue." She introduced.

'**WELL HERE IS THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLLS I WAS MAD BECAUSE ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEWED LAST TIME MORE PEOPLE REVIEW TO AND READ MY OTHER STORIES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I only got five reviews and that really hurt but I guess I have to update for all the good people out there who read this story and reviewed.**

_Recently_

_"Daddy!" Gabby yelled._

_"I see you met you new brothers," He said looking guilty._

_"Is that why you bought the cars?" I asked,_

_All of a sudden a lady came down the stairs. She looked about 30 and she was pretty._

_"Hi, I'm Sue." She introduce_

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Gabby and I looked at each other wondering who was going to make the first move. I guess it's going to be me as usually but let me make sure.

"_Say something."_

"_What do you want me to say Bella?"_

"_Something because we've been staring at her for a couple of minutes now and I think she feels awkward." I said._

"_It's only awkward when you say it's awkward.'_

'_We should still say something to make her feel comfortable. Look at her, she's trying to make a good impression and we just staring at her. So you should say something and don't look her in the eye."_

"_Fine." She said in a defeated tone._

"Hi Sue, I'm Gabby but I'm guessing you already know that." Gabby said.

I look at her with that's the best you can come up with look and she just shrugged.

"Yes I do and I heard so many great things about you girls. I hope you both are hungry because I made some lunch. I wasn't quite sure what you girls like so I made a lot of food." Sue said with a smile.

"Yep she cooks for you guys but we have to go to Emily's house to eat." Embry mumbled and Jake slapped him on the back of his head.

"What are you guys talking about? I cook every single hour because you guys like to eat."

"Don't blame us, blame our ancestors for that. We never wanted this." Jacob said. Right after he said that, like a second later, a wolf cried in the distance. Jacob and Embry stiffened. I looked at Gabby and by the look of her face I could tell she noticed too. I guess they didn't want us to know because they quickly regained the posture.

"Mom, we got to go." Jacob said in a weary tone.

"I figured. Be safe." Sue said.

Jacob and Embry were walking out the door. I know I mentioned how huge they were but now I realized that they were really huge and buff. They had six packs and everything. For some reason I don't think they are human, I'll talk about this with Gabby later. I was so deep in thought that when Embry came back him, he almost gave me a heart attack.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you girls. See you at the dinner table." Embry said and waved.

Now it just Gabby, Sue, Charlie and I. What else could go wrong, right?

"Sue, I got to go to work." Dad said. Well I think he planned this but he forgot one thing. We are mythical creatures. This means we can hurt her and I don't think he wants that.

"Okay.' She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye girls and please behave yourselves." He said with pleading eyes and walked right out the door.

"And then there were three." Gabby said and I don't know why but we all started giggling like we were high.

"Well are you guys' hungry?" Sue asked. My stomach answered for her.

"I guess that's a yes." She said with a smile.

Remember when Sue said she cooked a lot of food. She wasn't kidding. On the table which was huge, there was a whole stuffed turkey, brazed chicken, mashed potatoes, pork chops, steak, vegetables corn, and a whole lot more. My eyes couldn't believe that she made this much food. I just hope it was delicious and it was. I ate more than Gabby because I'm a were and I get pretty hungry plus as I mentioned before,, it was delicious.

After we ate, we sat down on the coach and talked. Sue was pretty nice. I think she's Charlie's perfect match. We played twenty questions, found out about her college years which were pretty wild, we also found out what happened to Jacob and Embry's dad and just had plain old simple girl talk. She also found out a lot about us except for the mythical creatures' thing, I think that will wait for another time but for now we got pretty close.

"Oh my goodness! I forget to show you guys the house. But since I have to do dishes I guess you guys just have to wondering around." She said.

"It's okay Sue, I'll do the dishes." I offered.

"Now go unpack, you guys must be tired from the jetlagged." She said. I didn't even realize I was tired until she said something.

Gabby and I wondered the house and let me tell you something, it was a pretty nice house. Before it was alright but it looks like they destroyed the whole entire house and built a new one. This house has 6 bedrooms, 3.5 .The main level had an open floor plan with gas fireplace and vaulted ceilings. I remember that I was too busy staring at the food to admire the kitchen so I went downstairs to check it out. The spacious kitchen has a breakfast bar, pantry, island and breakfast nook. The master bedroom suite features a walk-in closet and a full bath with double vanity, soaker tub and separate shower. Upstairs you will find four nice sized bedrooms, a full bath, and a bonus room which would be perfect for a home office or den. Downstairs you have a 2 full sized bedrooms and outside a pool. I was going to like it here.

The bedroom I picked had a balcony but so did Gabby's. My room was painted blue and Deep Ocean blue and had a desktop, a dresser; king sized bed, lamp, flat screen TV and a big comfy chair. I was defiantly going to like it here. Gabby's bedroom was right across the hall from mine. So I could visit her whenever I want. Like that's going to happen. I took my shower and laid in my bed. It's a good thing it's summer because I wasn't ready to start school yet. I feel asleep listening to Gabby sing a song.

Gabby POV (In her room)

My room was painted black and white. Two walls were black and the other two were white. I had black and white borders all over my room. I hooked up my stereo and unpacked. I put my laptop on the desk, put the clothes in the draw and put all the other stuff where ever I wanted. I also have a book shelf too. Well I figure its boring unpacking with no music so I put my cd of songs I made on garage band. Of course it's instrumental but I know the song. I started singing with the first song that I made which I call "Gimme Sympathy."

Get hot, get too close to the flame  
Wild, open space  
Talk like an open book  
Sign me up  
Got no time to take a picture  
I'll remember someday all the chances we took  
We're so close to something better left unknown  
We're so close to something better left unknown

I can feel it in my bones  
Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

Don't go, stay with the all-unknown  
Stay away from the hooks  
All the chances we took  
We're so close to something better left unknown  
We're so close to something better left unknown

I can feel it in my bones  
Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

"You could sing." I jumped up and turned around with my hand over my heart only to see a very amused Jacob.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"I figure."

"So"

"So"

"What are you?" Jacob asked?

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story. I also hope you guys will review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and all I have to say is why. Why do I only have 7 reviews? Hmp I don't like this. REVIEW**

**

* * *

**Gabby POV

"You could sing." I jumped up and turned around with my hand over my heart only to see a very amused Jacob.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"I figure."

"So"

"So"

"What are you?" Jacob asked

"What do you mean what am I?" I said and turned off my radio.

"You know what I mean, I know you're not human and I don't know if you are a danger to us so I might just kill you to make sure we're not in any danger." Jacob spoke to me as if he were a predator and I were his prey. There was something wrong with this scene and I know it. My mind and body is telling me to leave but it seems that I can't. It's not that I don't want to; it's the fact that I move my legs it seems that I'm frozen in thisspot. I'm slowly struggling to move my legs not wanting Jacob to know because I feel somehow this is his fault. Jacob continued to stare at me with big solid black eyes which I couldn't tear my gaze from, they reminded me of someone but I can't name him. Jacob suddenly smirked and I knew that smirk too. This isn't Jacob! This is not the Jacob I met; his eyes were so fun loving this morning and right now there not. This isn't him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Did I ask you to talk, Bitch?" Then a slap connected with my face and I fell to the floor. I looked up into his eyes and knew who it was...

"James?"I asked. Once I said that James burned his Jacob body and showed me his true form. He was standing before me now. The cold-blooded man who I had seen toke my sister's innocent life long ago. What he did to Bella was awful and I was lucky to get there in time to stop him. A voice in the back of my mind told me to finish him, use my powers and destroy him. I know I can but another voice argued that he had a reason to be here. There has to be a perfectly good reason…right. James took one step forward, a smile slowly turning his lips up. That smile made my stomach turn. I swallowed back the bile that had risen in my throat. I longed to see him six feet under the ground, but instead, here I stand, looking at the enemy.

"What do you want James." I hissed and got into my fighting stance and set my hands on fire.

"Na ah ahh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I could easily kill your father and his new wife and I don't think you want that." James smiled. I calmed down and released the fire from my fingers.

"Good girl. Now I want what you owe me." James started circling me.

"I don't owe you nothing!" I hissed. James stopped and grabbed my face into his hands.

"Why does it smell like… " Two wolves jumped into my room and James stared at them with his mouth wide open. So now I have two giant wolves, a vampire and me in my room what a great party this turned out to be.

James still had his hands on me so I set my body on fire and he jumped off me and jumped out the window. The two wolves followed him and I can only imagine what happen next….. They killed him I bet. I have a lot of explaining to do to Jacob and Embry because I pretty sure it was them. There is a reason why I hate vampires , every time they come and act all scary like they mess up the mood of your room. Now my room looks like it should be in a scary movie. My room was a totally mess, the icy wind blew the dusty shutters against peeling window frames and A single light globe, long blown, circled lazily on the ceiling. If it were to somehow spring back to life, then it would illuminate a scene of utter emptiness and desolation. The threadbare carpet played host to nothing but an old stuffed chair and an upturned table. The chair had last supported the weight of a living person half a century ago. Now it held only the dry and leafy skin and bones of a corpse - its rotting face frozen in a silent scream, and its thin and bony fingers buried in the holes it tore into the fabric of the chair in the final agonizing moments of life nothing else. Even the flies had deserted this tomb. And yet - unearthly eyes viewed this scene with satisfaction. If there had been ears to hear, then they would have heard a ghastly laugh like rattling chains rising from the shattered floorboards to the ancient cobweb strewn ceiling, and echoing around the stained and crumbling walls, as the creature curled like smoke out of the shattered window, to leave behind...nothing. I said a little spell and turned my room back to normal.

"What are you?" Embry asked.

Not this again. I thought to myself.

Bella POV

As I stood, gazing at the dilapidated house. I shivered, as though, ice had replaced my spine. The cold air enveloped the entire body. The multiple layer of clothing could not protect against the deathly cold. The walkway leading up to house were cracked. Weeds and dandelions poked out from these cracks. Red roses grown wildly in thick batches by the gate. The moonlight cast a ghoulish glow on the house. Vines formed a twisted maze upon the side of house, reaching their tentacles towards the roof. The house's walls showed black decay by neglect. Splotches of original paint hinted at the house former prosperity. Cobwebs covered the corners of the doors, tiny black spiders threading towards their prey. The house is fit for the kings and queens of the supernatural.

I woke up with a start remembering this scene from my dream and smelled a vampire in the air. I rushed to Gabby's room only to find Embry and Jacob staring at my sister curiously. I knew we had some explaining to do.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, please please please review, It's not like you're hurting your fingers by reviewing. I update faster if I have a lot of reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been a while and for that I am very sorry. It is just a lot of things have happened and writing was the last thing on my mind but I have decided to continue and I hope you enjoy my comeback. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"I'm going to go on a limb here and guess that you have questions." I said nonchalant.

"Oh really, what makes you think that Bella? Is it because I was almost attacked or that I sent myself on fire in front of them? Please _do_ tell." Gabby replied sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is not needed here, thank you very much."

"Well it is _not_ – Gabby stopped and checked her silver watch- 8:30 yet so I guess it is needed here."

"You can set yourself on fire?" Embry asked. You could tell Embry was really bothered by this statement because his eyes looked slightly diluted as if he were high and his mouth was wide open in shock.

"_What does he mean did you set yourself on fire? Did he see anything?" I asked Gabby._

"_I guess not dumb bitch or he is just a dumbass." She replied as she flipped her hair._

"_Oh I am not a female dog."_

"_Wow, could have fooled me." _

At this point I was glaring daggers at her, I don't know what made her become a pmsing bitch at this point but she does not have to use me as her anger target.

"Not to interrupt your staring contest but I think it is time to get to business." Jacob said and sat down in a chair near the computer.

"Yeah so what do you want to know? Well other than the fact about what we are." I said. I believe this is the first time I talked since this whole confrontation or it just feels like it is.

"I guess we'll ask you some questions and then you get to ask us some questions because I'm pretty sure you have some." Jacob replied.

"Okay what _else_ do you want to know?" Gabby snarled. I gave her a looked that said "shut the hell up and let me handle this" She did a quick nod and laid on her bed with her arm over her eyes as if she were sleeping.

"Okay if we are going to do this, we are going to do this my way. First, you get three questions."

"Is that each for the both of us or we get to ask you three questions then Gabby three questions?" Embry asked. I totally forgot he was here; it seems that he has regained control of his mind because he finally looks focused for once.

"Don't interrupt me and you get to ask us three set of questions. You use them all that is it because I am not answering six questions and I highly doubt Gabriella here is going to as well. You'll be lucky if she answers three." When I was done with this statement, Gabby looked up at me and raised an eyebrow probably because I mentioned her first name but who gives a fuck.

"Second you get the answer you get and you are going to accept it. And if anybody as a problem with this-

"You can go fuck yourself." Gabby finished.

"Alright then, let's get started." I said happily. They are defiantly not going to get the answers they want because my sister and I are the best at avoiding questions. We are also the best at giving vague answers.

Jacob and Embry looked at each other; their eyes wondering who would go first and what questions they would ask since they had a limited amount. This is defiantly going to be fun.

"_It really is and sorry for being a bitch, I just can't believe James was here again." She said._

"_HE WAS WHAT!" I screamed into her head. _I watch as she clutched her head and started shaking, I began shaking once I finally realized what she told me. I looked around the room and saw Embry and Jacob staring at us with wide eyes. I quickly calm down and apologized to everybody. They all just did a simply nod with their heads.

"_We are going to talk about this later." I told her _

"_Of course we are. When is there a day we don't talk about the good ol' days when we were so unhappy."_

Times like these is when I want to strangle her to death, but I realize I can't because she who most likely sent me on fire.

"Alright we are ready." Embry stated.

"Congratulations." Gabby said in a "I don't give a fuck voice." See the thing about my sister is that she says "I don't give a fuck" as if she had torrents and if she is not saying it, she sure is thinking it.

"_And you are absolutely right, like I give a fuck."_ She smirked with her arm still over her eyes.

Embry smirked while looking at her smirking. I think someone might have a crush in his new little sis. That sounds disgusting, incest is so not cool even if there are step-whatever.

"What are you? " Embry said to no one in particular.

"Is this question for me or Gabby?" I asked.

"Both I guess." He replied

"You guess, it's either you know or you don't know, which one is it?" Gabby of course stated.

Embry smirked at her. "It is for you that is if you can handle it." He said in a seductive voice.

This cause Gabby to shoot straight out of her bed and walked toward him, while Jacob and I stared at each other somewhat embarrassed about our siblings.

"Oh I can defiantly handle it but do you have what it takes." Gabby whispered into his ear. Causing both of them to smile.

"There will be no handling of things in here." Jacob said.

"Pussy blocker." Embry muttered.

"It is not like you were getting some anyway." Jacob replied and wiggled his eyebrows as if we didn't know what he was talking about.

"Can you just answer the question?" I yelled. Damn, how do things always turn into sex with Gabby?

_It's cause I'm a vixen or minx whatever you prefer._

"I'm a creature." Gabby said after five minutes.

"What kind of creature." Jacob asked frustrated already.

"The kind of creature that lives on Earth." She replied happily.

"That is not what I mean and you know that." Jacob said and he rushed his fingers through his hair.

"Do I?" Gabby asked looking at Embry with puppy dog eyes. Embry looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. This situation is hilarious.

"Do you?" Embry implied.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter since your questions are up."

"Fuck"

* * *

**Well thats the end of that. Please give me some questions you yourself would like to ask Bella or questions you want either Jacob or Embry to ask. I always did love _REVIEWS_.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Wow Embry, way to use up all our questions dumb shit. Now how are we supposed to get answers" Jacob said before he slapped Embry in the pack of his head

"I didn't know she would trick me." Embry yelled back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't trick you, I just outsmarted you. Not my fault boys are born stupid. Matter of fact if boys didn't have dicks they would be completely useless." Gabby told Embry.

Embry and Jacob both turned to Gabby in complete shock. What they never heard a girl say dick before?

"That is not true Gabby. I mean who else is going to kill spiders." I said since I knew how much she hates spiders.

"Yeah I guess you guys are useful at times." She said and laid back down.

"_IS that all you do, lay down?" I asked._

"_No I usually suck dick. You mad bro?" _

"Well can you at least answer one question?" Jacob asked. Jacob seemed very troubled. It is probably because he just witnessed something most people don't but the less you know the better right?

"No you can't we said three questions and that is it. You waste them, not our problem." I mean how hard is that? We allowed three questions and you just didn't ask the right ones. Knowing Gabby you have to choose your words carefully or else something like this will happen.

"I don't mean to be a bitch or anything but can ya'll get the fuck out of my room?" Gabby asked.

"I'm not leaving this room until I get some answers." Embry tried to be all manly in my opinion. Who the fuck does he think he is demanding that we give him answers. They have secrets too and they haven't told us. Wait a minute. They have secrets too,

"Hey assholes, don't you people have some secrets too." I called out. Realization dawned on Gabby's face. They'll probably think about doing the same thing that we, Gabby did but we are the queens of getting answers since our dad was a CIA. See when we were younger and Charlie use to work for the CIA, he taught us many things in order to keep us safe. You never know when an enemy is going to use your child against you.

_Flashback_

My sister and I are in Forks in the back yard of Charlie's house. It is summer time and it was strangely warm up here in Forks. I would rather be in Phoenix though. Don't get me wrong I love my dad and all but I am now at that I hate my dad phase. Everything he does is getting me mad, for example he asked me how my day was yesterday and I got so pissed off. You would have thought I was PMSing or something. Anyway we here listening to Charlie's listen on safety.

"Okay so what do you do if a stranger comes up to you and offers you candy?" Charlie asked. Are you serious didn't we learn this in kindergarten?

"We say yes please, with nuts." Gabby answered confidently before we both burst into giggles. Unfortunately for us, Charlie didn't find it as funny as us.

"I'm serious guys. You know what instead of this, why don't I teach you ways to read people through actions, words and expressions."

"Anything is better than what we were doing before." I twirled my hair. An awful habit I got from this dumb TV show.

"Damn right." Gabby replied.

"Don't cuss now let's begin."

_Flashback end_

"You and Embry are defiantly not human?" Gabby's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"It's true you and Embry don't seem human at all. I getting a vibe." I said quietly.

_Read their mind dumbass._

Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. Isn't funny a mind reader who forgets about mindreading.

"_Gabby is really hot when she is mad."_ Who Embry's mind was very useful.

"_Sam is going to be really pissed off if I tell them were werewolves." _The fuck?

"Who is Sam?" I asked

"I never mentioned Sam." Uh oh. "The only way you would know that is if you read my mind." Oh shit I just blew my cover.

"Dinner is ready." Sue yelled from downstairs.

We all stood their awkwardly staring at each other, waiting for somebody to say something. Jacob was now looking at me with distrust and a hint of … hatred. Gabby was staring at me with a deer caught in headlights look and Embry was confused as every of course. We were standing like this for quite a while until Sue came up.

"What are all of you still doing up here, dinner is ready and school is tomorrow so chop chop." Sue and her sweet kind nature. I didn't know why I wouldn't like her before or was that Gabby I don't really know right now but what I do know is that I really don't want to go to dinner. The tension is going to be much worse and I bet Charlie would be able to feel it.

"Um Sue, I'm still full from the feast we had before and I don't want to be jetlagged when I go to school so I'm going to go hit the sack." Gabby faked a yawn and rubbed her eyes for effect. Only five fucking year olds rub their eyes.

_They are not the only ones hoe. _

"That sounds like a good idea, what about you Bella?" Concern was written all over her face and it made it hard to lie to her but that doesn't mean I didn't.

"Yeah I think I'm going to hit the haystack." I stretched too for effect. This is what people our age do not fucking rub their eyes.

_I really hate you_

_Love you to mwah_

"You must be hungry. We should have a big dinner since you both just came back, we also need to have a family dinner." Embry said. You could see the mischief in his eyes and that made me want to punch him in his dick.

"Embry let them sleep, there is always tomorrow." Sue said and walked down.

"She's right Embry there is always tomorrow." Jacob said as they both left. That line meant more than it was and we all knew it.

Gabby did a quick spell to make it seem like if we were sleeping. If Charlie or Sue came to check if we were sleeping or not they would see to "people" who look like us sleeping. They also had fake heart beats and smells just in case they really are werewolves. She grabs my hand and led me deep into the forest.

"Okay now talk." She demanded and I told her everything that I learned even the Embry part.

"So wait Embry thinks I'm hot when I'm mad?"

"Was that the most important part? Don't you care that they are werewolves?" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down you a were so maybe they can help you learn your animal side even better and if there are witches, weres and vampires who's to say there aren't werewolves?"

"You do have a point. I do have trouble controlling my animal side so I guess they can help me. I only hope I'm not the only girl phasing with a bunch of horny teenage boys." I sighed. There are some benefits in this so the logical thing to so is focus only on them.

Gabby POV

"So wait Embry thinks I'm hot now." I said again for the second time, a bit too giggly in my opinion.

"Who is Embry?" Embry's name was said with some much hate and anger. An angry growl came out of nowhere. I turned and locked my eyes with black ones filled with anger and hate.

"Let me go!" I heard Bella yelled. I saw the blond vampire grab her and run. Jasper I think his name was but that is not important right now. I proceeded to run after her but my plan was put to a stop when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to come face to face with him. Our noses were touching and I could smell him. He smelt like sex and how I love the smell of sex. He smirked as if he read my mind, did he?

"As mate I can read your mind and you can read mine." He said purring. Is he a fucking cat and what the fuck is he talking about? I can't read his mind.

"No I'm not a fucking cat and the reason you can't read my mind is because I didn't open it up but I will for you. I'll do anything for you, you know." He said and all of a sudden I was able to read and feel his emotions.

"Do you feel better now?"

"No I don't fucking feel better I want to find out what is going on with my sister and I want you to rot in hell!"

I ripped myself from his arms and ran toward where I thought Bella and Jasper would be. Let me tell you that really pissed him off. He let out a roar and ran after than me. I can feel him behind me but I have to get to Bella. I'm almost there I can see herrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Fuck where the fuck did that come from. Ouch, I think I broke my ankle and now I have a angry vampire in front of me. Just fucking great.

"You can't run from me anymore, you're mine." Is he about to hit me? And everything went black.

* * *

I know this isn't the best but I tried. If anybody wants to be my beta please email me. I really do think I need one. Please review even though everytime I write it nobody does it. You guys probably think I don't have feelings well I do and reviews help me feel better. Forget that I sound like I have no life anyway REVIEW PLEASE. ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED


End file.
